The Rebellion
by Anna Bliss aka Ivy B
Summary: *Takes place during and after House of Awakening* What if Robert didn't wake up? With the "Anubis Five" being expelled, long time friend of Eddie and Patricia, Anna Bliss, and the rest of the Anubis house are shocked. With the help of Sibuna, Anna comes up with an idea that will help them take back their home! *Mick comes back;couples include Peddie,Walfie,Kabian,Oc/Ben(Banna),ect*
1. Preview

**Hey ya'll! Abby here! So this is my new story called "The Rebellion", and I thought of this idea in school the day after "House of Awakening" aired and after I caught up on Switched at Birth (...which had a protest to save the school...). So here is a preview.**

* * *

_**Suspect:**__** Annabella Sarah Bliss**_

_**Where:**__** Liverpool Police Department **_**(If that's a real place cool!)**

_**Date:**__** July 17, 2013**_

_**Time:**__** 1:30 pm**_

_**Notes:**__** In for being responsable of the Frobisher-Smythe School of Arts protest; lives lost during protst (unclear if suspects fault); has criminal record...**_

* * *

_**Sergeant Roebuck (season one): **__How did the first victim get shot?_

**_ :_**_ I have no idea, I was inside the building at the time._

**_S.R:_**_ Is it true that the students wanted to rebel because of you?_

**_A.B:_**_ Because of me? No. I just give them the idea. If anything they rebelled because of the teachers._

**_S.R.:_**_ Was this because of the "Anubis Five", as they are called._

_**A.B:**__ They're called Sibuna! Look, if you want the truth I have to start from the beginning._

_**S.R.:**__ Alright, you may begin when your ready._

_**A.B:**__ You better sit down, this is gonna take awhile..._

* * *

**_Yes, I know that it was short, but it's just a preview. The first official chapter will be posted on the first week of June. _**

**_*I do not own House of Anubis, but I do own Anna Bliss*_**


	2. Radioactive

**First of all, thanks for the positive comments on the preview! Second, thanks to BehindTheseCastleWalls and Ajluv for allowing Nicole and Natalie, their OCs to be in this story. And just so ya'll know, I'm typing this on my Ipod and if there is anything that was changed by autocorrect please let me know XD OH AND JUST SO YA KNOW, THIS STORY IS PEDDIE WALFIE JEROY KABIAN AND IM BRING BACK MICK **  
**SO MICKARA, BEN WILL BE WITH MY OC OKAY SO THAT'S BANNA :P Anna looks like Maiara Walsh.**

_**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, AND I HATE MY SELF EVERY DAY BECAUSE OF IT! *walks of stage dramatically* (Pitch Perfect ref. anyone?) *I also don't own Radioactive***_

* * *

_** Woah, woah, woah **_

_** Woah, woah, woah **_

_** Woah, woah, woah**_

_** Woah**_

_** I'm waking up to ash and dust**_  
**_ I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_**  
**_ I'm breathing in the chemicals_**  
_**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus **_  
_** This is it, the apocalypse**_  
_** Whoa**_

_** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,I'm Radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

_** ~Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (Songs begin every chapter. Recommended to listen while reading. I listen to said song on loop while I write the chapters so...)**_

* * *

The wind blowing throw her hair, Anna's motorcycle road down the street toward her new school. "The Frobisher-Smthe estate would probably look the same as when I last saw it", thought Anna, "That was eight years ago."

At Anubis house, the students were saying goodbye. "Looks like you got your wish Yacker. You never have to see me again", Eddie says to his ex-girlfriend.  
Patricia had came to visit him in America over the summer. They had done all of the touristy stuff people do in Louisiana **(1),** like eating crawfish and  
haunted plantation tours. They were cliché and coupley, a break from the love/hate thing they had at Anubis. Everything was fine. They had crossed  
boundaries and he told her he loved her. The next day she left and broke up with him. He didn't know what he did wrong.

"Eddie I...I'm so sorry."  
"What?"

"I screwed up,okay slimball! I was scared okay! You were my first boyfriend and I was scared. And now we're never going to-", Patricia  
was cut off by Eddie kissing her. She never realized how much she miss doing that till now. She pulled away after a few seconds and looked down. He tilted  
her head up to see him.

"Yacker, I truly meant what I said in America. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. A friend of mine told me that love will always find a way. We'll find a way Patricia. I'll call you and we can FaceTime and-"

"Well I'm glad you finally listened to something I said Cupcake!", said a voice Eddie and Patricia would know anywhere.

"ANNA!", they said rushing to the door to hug her.

"I told you I wasn't joking when I said I was going to steal away on a plane to see ya'll!"

"Wait did you re-", Eddie started to ask.

"Are you kidding me Eddie? OF COURSE NOT! Sadie **(2)** bought me a ticket!", Anna said, trying not to laugh.

"So I take it you two are back together?" Patricia looked at Eddie and happily said yes.

"SQUEE PEDDIE!", Anna said hugging the two again.

"Um did you call Eddie Cupcake?", asked a very confused KT.

"Yep! The first time I met him I was walking down the street, and he slammed into me with a cupcake in his hand. After him pay for the new top he ruined, which I told him was fine, he bought me a cupcake. So now I call him Cupcake, and we have been best friends ever since. He had also brought  
me to his mum, and she gave me a place to live. So since we were 14 we have been friends and housemates.", Anna explained.

"Wow", Joy said, "So then you know Patricia from when-"

"She visited Eddie over the Summer break.", Anna finished. Anna finally got a chance to look around the room.

"What's with all the suitcases?

"Anna dearie, Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, KT, and Alfie have been expelled.", Trudy said, with a sad sigh.

* * *

**Well we all knew it was coming sadly. I haven't written Peddie before and I hope I did my opt justice. If anyone is confused about the Anna/Eddie friendship past thing just ask. I will go more into detail in later chapters. I'm literally writing this in a chair on the beach, and I have never been so relaxed. Okay well I'm looking at the organizer I have for this story, and by the looks of it the other OCs will come in around chapters 2 or 3. So till next update, bye! Review! Oh, and "How to Explain Peddie to a Keddie Shipper"'s sequel will be up soon called "What Did Em Say"**

**1.) New Orleans is like the most musical place I've ever been. There is literally jazz flowing down the French Quarter and I love it there! I have only been a few times because mt grandparents live there and it costs to much to fly there alot :P The reason I chose it as their home state is that music is a very important part of this story ;)**

**2.) Made up Eddie's mom's name! YAY!**


	3. Do You Hear The People Sing?

**Hey again everyone! NEW UPDATE! Thanks to everyone who review last chapter! Now remember how I said I was writing at the beach? Well always remember to put sunblock everywhere, because I have little mini sunburns where I miss sunblock :P Okay in other news, GUYS THE TOUCHSTONE OF RA PROMOS AND I FOUND OUT SOME SPOILERS FROM SOMEONE WHO SAW IT IN AFRICA. IM LIKE KDBSIDBDJSGATSCSKSNDJDK. **  
**Okay well, ON TO THE STORY!**

**I don't own House of Anubis, okay? Or Carlton School for the Deaf (Switched at Birth reference included) Anna Bliss is my oc and Nicole and Natalie are BehindTheseCastleWalls' and Ajuv's ocs**

* * *

**_Do you _**  
**_hear the people sing?_**  
**_Singing a song of angry men?_**  
**_It is the music of a _**  
**_people_**  
**_Who will not be slaves again!_**  
**_When the beating of your _**  
**_heart_**  
**_Echoes the beating of the drums_**  
**_There is a life about to _**  
**_start_**  
**_When tomorrow comes! _**

**_Will you join in our crusade?_**  
**_Who _**  
**_will be strong and stand with me?_**  
**_Somewhere beyond the barricade_**  
**_Is there _**  
**_a world you long to see? _**

**_Then join in the fight_**  
**_That will give _**  
**_you the right to be free! _**

**_Do you hear the people sing?_**  
**_Singing a _**  
**_song of angry men?_**  
**_It is the music of a people_**  
**_Who will not be slaves _**  
**_again!_**  
**_When the beating of your heart_**  
**_Echoes the beating of the _**  
**_drums_**  
**_There is a life about to start_**  
**_When tomorrow comes! _**

**_Will _**  
**_you give all you can give_**  
**_So that our banner may advance_**  
**_Some will fall _**  
**_and some will live_**  
**_Will you stand up and take your chance?_**  
**_The blood of _**  
**_the martyrs_**  
**_Will water the meadows of France! _**

**_Do you hear the _**  
**_people sing?_**  
**_Singing a song of angry men?_**  
**_It is the music of a _**  
**_people_**  
**_Who will not be slaves again!_**  
**_When the beating of your _**  
**_heart_**  
**_Echoes the beating of the drums_**  
**_There is a life about to _**  
**_start_**  
**_When tomorrow comes_**

**_-Les Miserables_**

* * *

"I..I don't understand. How? What? WHY?", Anna says angrily.

" I'll explain later", Eddie say, "It's sibuna related." While Fabian, Alfie, and KT gave Eddie a death look, they didn't know that Anna had been spying on Patricia, Eddie, and Nina (via Skype) over the summer. After a long talk, and realizing that Anna had a lot more to do with Anubis house than they thought, Anna was informed about sibuna.

"What did you lot do?", Trudy asks, " Last time I heard you all did wonderful on the eclipse project."

"Mrs. Denby left the school Truds," explains Alfie, "Victor says we caused it."

" THAT IS NOT ENOUGH REASON FOR THEM TO EXPELL YA'LL!", Anna screams.

"We know, but what can we do?", Patricia asks.

"Um...hmm...Oh! Eddie remember how we tweeted a picture of me, you, and Trix to that school for the deaf? Carlton I think? How they protested by over taking the school?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Anna?"

"We take over the school!", Anna says with a smirk.

"Well we've already started a petition for the "Anubis Five" to be saved so let's go up a notch!", Joy said.

"Trudy you in?", Jerome asked.

"You are all the closest I have to children," Trudy started, " Of course I'm in!" They were all rushed into a tight group hug.

* * *

"Okay so I need to find sibuna some hotel rooms." thought Anna, "So three for Alf-mister, Fabes, and KT. One for Peddie because those two are the easiest to set-" Anna's thought process was interrupted by being pushed to the ground with an oof.

"Oh I'm so sorry.." Anna look up to see two girls. One a Latina and the other a fairly young girl.

"Are you alright?", the younger of the two girls asks, "Nicole , you haven't even apologized to her yet!"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't realize as immediately as you did ,Natalie, that we caused this girl to fall over! Hey you okay?"

" Oh yeah I'm fine! Um can I have a hand?", Anna asks.

"Right!", Natalie exclaims, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around so.."

"Actual no, I'm here about a job as the drama teacher. Umm... can you two keep a secret?"

* * *

**Okay well that's chapter two! I'm writing this watching the tony awards and have now bought a new song that describes this story so well that it will be a song in the story *cough hint cough* Remember, any questions just ask! **


	4. Revolting Children

**Hey again guys! Second update this week, god how can I write. Well Pretty Little Liars was on this week. And Dance Moms. And Twisted. Well I GOT A PUPPY. HIS NAME IS JOEY AN HE'S THE CUTEST THING EVER! He's sitting on my lap as I write this on my iPod. In the car. While my mum shopping. Anyways, ONTO THE STORY!**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Matilda the Musical **

* * *

**_Woah!_**  
**_Never again will she get the best of me!_**  
**_Never again will she take away my freedom._**  
**_And we won't forget the day we fought_**  
**_For the right to be a little bit naughty!_**  
**_Never again will The Chokey door slam!_**  
**_Never again will I be bullied, and_**  
**_Never again will I doubt it when_**  
**_My mummy says I'm a miracle!_**  
**_Never again!_**  
**_Never again will we live behind bars!_**  
**_Never again now that we know revolt!_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_Revolting children..._**  
**_Living in revolting times..._**  
**_We sing revolting songs_**  
**_Using revolting rhymes._**  
**_We'll be revolting children,_**  
**_'Til our revolting's done,_**  
**_And we'll have the Trunchbull vaulting._**  
**_We're revolting!_**

**_[Repeat Chorus]_**

**_We will become a screaming force!_**  
**_Take out your hockey stick, and use it as a sword!_**  
**_Never again will we be ignored!_**  
**_We'll find out where the chalk is stored,_**  
**_And draw rude pictures on the board!_**  
**_It's not insulting; we're revolting!_**

**_We can S-P-L how we like!_**  
**_If you know it, post it wrong._**  
**_Wrong is right!_**  
**_Every word N-O-R-T-Y..._**  
**_Experience a bit naughty!_**  
**_Telling us 'stay inside the line'..._**  
**_If we disobey at the same time,_**  
**_There is nothing that the Trunchbull can do!_**  
**_So take a hammer, and if they choose to_**  
**_Make the prisoners spill blood,_**  
**_That's fine, 'cause right now we..._**

**_R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N_**  
**_(Come on!)_**  
**_We're S-I-N-G_**  
**_U-S-I-N-G..._**  
**_(Yeah...)_**  
**_We'll be R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N-G._**  
**_(Oh...)_**  
**_It is too well late for you._**  
**_We R-E-volting!_**

**_[Repeat Chorus]_**

**_Woah!_**

**_Revolting Children ~Matilda the Musical_**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Nicole said, "You all plan to take over the school. Like the WHOLE school?"

"Yep! But I need to know I you guys are in or not.", Anna says to the two girls. Nicole and Natalie share a look then agree to help. After informing them on when the meeting was (tomorrow after school and curfew [about 11]) and where it was ( the crypt), Anna says

"I have to ask you two things. One, we need more people. I need you two to recruit more people. As many as possible."

"Sure!", Natalie says.

"And two, do you two like giving makeovers?"

* * *

Anna felt hundreds of eyes on her as she walk through the front doors of the school. After Nicole and Natalie had agreed to give her a makeover, the newly turned 18 year old look at least 23. Her dark brown hair now had blonde highlights in it, and was tied back with a Hot Bun** (you can tell your LoA is kicking in when you start saying the commercials that play during the break)** with her bangs hanging down. She was wearing a dark blue top with a black pantsuit. And to top it off, she had on heals that made her look 3 inches taller. Carrying her Chanel bag, she defiantly made a statement. Anna slowing started walking up to the rest of the Anubis House kids, who looked at her with open mouths.

"Can one of you please show me to Mr. Sweet's office?", Anna asks, in her slight British accent, pretending not to know them. Jerome stopped staring and told her it was down the hall.

"Thank you.", she says, walking off to her best friend's dad's office.

"Well this won't be awkward at all", Anna thinks as she knocks on the door.

"Enter", she hears from the inside. Anna takes a deep breath, and walks in.

"Oh my," Mr. Sweet says, sitting up and blushing,"Um hello, who are you?"

"Why did he just blu- OH GOD EWW!", Anna thinks,but puts on a fake smile.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Annabelle Bliss, I called early  
about the opening as the business studies and drama teacher positions?

"Yes! Okay it seems as though you're the only applicant, so the job is your's if you wish.", the old headmaster says. "But in order to be the drama teacher, you need to be able to sing."

"Oh I can sing alright! Just ask-", Anna was about to say your son, but then realized and said the videos of me singing on YouTube. She types in the title of the video, and about 150 results showed up. She click the first video,which was one she uploaded to promote her and her boyfriend's night club thing that was actual a smoothie bar/hotel. The video's title was "The Cove: A Place of Remedy" and it started with a video of Anna onstage. She started to sing Clarity by Zedd.

"Just listen to the music," Anna says,"I just don't want to see it because it promotes my old job." Lies. After the video was over, Mr. Sweet sat stunned.

"Mrs-"

"Miss."

"Miss. Bliss that was amazing! Your free to be the drama teacher!"

"Why thank you!"

"Now I must ask, how much do you think be a reasonable pay?", Mr. Sweet asks.

"I completely forgot about the money till now..", Anna thought.

"Umm whatever the last teacher was payed?"

"Very well! When can you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow Miss.", Mr. Sweet says, blushing again.

"Gag", Anna thinks, as she walks out.

* * *

**Next chapter will have some Peddie! Sweetie flirting with Anna? GROSS. Ben was mentioned ;) He will come in soon! Same with the other couples. (First person to pm me on how any of the couples listed in the beginning [besides Peddie and Banna] should get together gets a shout out next chapter!) I have almost all half days this week so I'll try to update before I go on vacation (I leave Saturday morning and get back on Sunday). Anyone know if you can update on a mobile device? Well till next time, BYEEEEE!**


	5. Maniac

**Hey guys! Now as I said before, I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow. So today I was packing and realized I forgot to write a new chapter to post before I leave! So I pmed my best fanfiction buddy, and boom! New chapter! So here is a special chapter written by Ajluv aka Viv!**

* * *

_Just a steel town girl on a saturday night_  
_Looking for the fight of her life_  
_In the real time world no one sees her at all_  
_They all say she's crazy_

_Locking rythms to the beat of her heart_  
_Changing movement into light_  
_She has danced into the danger zone_  
_When the dancer becomes the dance._

_It can cut you like a knife_  
_If the gift becomes the fire_  
_On the wire between will and what will be_

_She's a maniac, maniac on the floor_  
_And she's dancing like she's never danced before_  
_She's a maniac, maniac on the floor_  
_And she's dancing like she's never danced before_

_On the ice blue line of insanity_  
_Is a place most never see_  
_It's a hard won place of mystery_  
_Touch it but can't hold it_

_You work all your life for that moment in time_  
_It can come or pass you by_  
_It's push-shove world but there's always a chance_  
_If the hunger stays the night_

_There's a cold kinetic heat_  
_Struggling, stretching for the peak_  
_Never stopping with her head against the wind_

_She's a maniac, maniac at your love_  
_And she's dancing like she's never danced before_  
_She's a maniac, maniac at your love_  
_And she's dancing like she's never danced before_

_[instrumental break]_

_It can cut you like a knife_  
_If the gift becomes the fire_  
_On the wire between will and what will be_

_She's a maniac, maniac at your love_  
_And she's dancing like she's never danced before_  
_She's a maniac, maniac at your love_  
_And she's dancing like she's never danced before_

_Maniac, maniac at your love_  
_And she's dancing like she's never danced before_  
_She's a maniac, maniac at your love_  
_And she's dancing like she's never danced before_

_Maniac by Michael Sembello (from Flashdance and the Dance Moms commerical) _

* * *

"Okay Cupcake, you ow my big- OH GOD GUYS REALLY!", Anna screamed as she walked into Peddie's hotel room, only to see them make out session on the bed. Patricia and Eddie jumped apart immediately,but not before Anna snapped a picture. She added it to her "Peddie" album on her camera roll.

When she looked back up again, Eddie was the only one looking even in the slightest embarrassed, Patricia had her arms crossed, looking annoyed.

Anna pushed it past her with a sweep of her hair and quickly pulled up a picture on her phone. She held it out for them to see.

" So?" Patricia almost whined. " It's just a classroom. A classroom at the school we were just kicked out of."

Anna waved her phone like Nancy Drew with crime solving evidence.

"I expect a better attitude when you talk to a teacher, Mrs. Williamson."

Patricia and Eddie bolted upward.

"No way!"

"So that's-"

"My new classroom, yes. Operation Save Sibuna is in motion. We start planning tonight at the Frobisher Crypt."

Patricia nodded, smiling bigger then Anna had ever seen her. Eddie was smiling, but at a text he just got. Anna raised her eyebrow at him and reached for it, but he quickly put it away.

Anna rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but feel happy. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

Anna set the two six- packs of orange soda on the ground and surveyed the crypt. The lanterns filled the dusty room only halfway. It was spooky and creepy and the voices that suddenly cut through the silence didn't help matters.

"-so suprised! Don't tell Anna yet though, because-" Anna burst out of the crypt door, startling Eddie.

She looked quickly from person to person. Patricia, Eddie, KT, Fabian, Ben, Alfie, WAIT._ Ben?_

"Ben!" She flew into his arms, and he into hers. "Whaddya doing here? How- Wow. That's a lot of people." She and Ben reluctantly broke apart to face a group of about a dozen people, led by Nicole and Natalie.

Sibuna glanced around at each other with shock, but Anna spoke with confidence.

" This is no inky, dinky operation anymore."

Everyone stopped and listened to her, faces upturned like faces to a sun, hanging on to her every word. Anna could hear their support and loyalty rising within her, building up her strength and confidence.

" This is a full scale rebellion."

* * *

**Well thanks again to Viv! She did an amazing job didn't she? I might have to have her write a new one ;) Okay guys REVIEW! BYEEE**


	6. Lonely Boy

**Hi guys! It's Ajluv! (Or Viv) While Anna Bliss aka Ivy B is on vacation, I will be babysitting, so to speak, The Rebellion! I will be writing and posting 2-3 chapters for her. Now, as for the song below, it's a really energetic and catchy song, so I recommend looking it up. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Lonely Boy**

**Well I'm so above you**

**And it's plain to see**

**But I came to love you anyway**

**So you pulled my heart out**

**And I don't mind bleeding**

**Any old time you keep me waiting**

**Waiting, waiting**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

**I'm a lonely boy**

**I'm a lonely boy**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

**Well your mama kept you but your daddy left you**

**And I should've done you just the same**

**But I came to love you**

**Am I born to bleed?**

**Any old time you keep me waiting**

**Waiting, waiting**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

**I'm a lonely boy**

**I'm a lonely boy**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

**Hey!**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

**I'm a lonely boy**

**I'm a lonely boy**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

Anna trudged across the grass, fighting back a yawn. She had been up late last night organizing Operation Save Sibuna. The supporters rounded up by Natalie and Nicole had really helped and Anna had asked them to take a break. They had refused.

"It's this girl." Nicole had explained, bumping her knee against Natalie's. "she's so competitive." Natalie rolled her eyes. "I skipped two grades Nikki. I want to get things done. It's a natural thing."

The girls had giggled until Anna had gotten serious and asked them how they did it.

"Nat devised a system. She would ask the girls and I-" Nicole rolled her eyes. "Would get the boys." "I am a small shy bookworm. You are an outgoing, bubbly, model. You don't need me to do the math."

Anna smiled and lifted her face to the sun, remembering. She truly believed that she had found friends in Nicole and Natalie. Speaking of friends, she mused. Was that really Eddie hanging around in the woods by the crypt? Because so, he was in a load of trouble.

She started running toward the crypt, totally forgetting the fact that it was her lunch break and that she had pizza back at the gatehouse.

"Hey Anna!" Anna just stared at him.

"What?"

"What are you doing here? You could blow my cover! You could blow our cover! You're supposed to be expelled for gosh darn sake!"

Eddie shrugged and kicked the ground. "I was bored at the hotel and wanted to talk to you. At least that's what I told Fabian." Anna sighed. "Alright Cupcake. Lets go behind the crypt."

Once they were settled in, Anna opened her mouth, ready to speak. She was cut off by her phone. It was a text from Ben that she read while smiling. Eddie leaned over her shoulder to read it and for once she didn't swat him away.

"He really does love you." Anna looked at him, surprised by this wise revelation from a guy who was known to mix up his right and left at times. "How do you know?"

Eddie grinned. "You changed him completely." Anna smiled at this and then asked "Is that what happened with you and Patricia?" Eddie nodded. "Yeah."

They sat in silence for awhile, until Anna thought of something evil.

"I think soon Ben will have some competition." "Huh?"

Anna grinned widely. "Your dad was flirting. With me." Eddie recoiled. "EW! Gross! Ugh! NO!" She giggled while he pretended to throw up.

He kept up the shenanigans until Anna heard something in the distance. "Shhh! Eddie, stop!" He stopped, eyes wide using the senses finely tuned after years of sneaking around with Sibuna. "What?"

But it was too late.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Review!**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	7. It's Time

**HHHII! It's Ajluv! Enjoy!**

**It's Time**

**So this is what you meant**

**When you said that you were spent**

**And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit**

**Right to the top**

**Don't hold back**

**Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check**

**I don't ever wanna let you down**

**I don't ever wanna leave this town**

**'Cause after all**

**This city never sleeps at night**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Now don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

**So this is where you fell**

**And I am left to sell**

**The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell**

**Right to the top**

**Don't look back**

**Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check**

**I don't ever wanna let you down**

**I don't ever wanna leave this town**

**'Cause after all**

**This city never sleeps at night**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Now don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Now don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

**This road never looked so lonely**

**This house doesn't burn down slowly**

**To ashes, to ashes**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Now don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**

**I'm just the same as I was**

**Don't you understand**

**That I'm never changing who I am**

Anna practically yanked Eddie off of the ground, digging her fingers into his leather jacket, ignoring the sting of the now broken nail.

"Meet me at the gatehouse!" She hissed shoving him towards it. He nodded and ran off, leaving Anna to half-run, desperately trying to get away. She made it half way, until a voice cut through the air, surprising her.

"Mrs. Bliss!"

She gasped and twisted as her ankle landed in a small hole and she fell with a sick thud. She groaned as she tried to get up, watching the old man sissy-run across the lawn, with another old man awkwardly speed walking in his shadow.

With skills worthy of an Oscar, she was able to convince them that she was fine and only trying to get to the gatehouse before lunch break was over. With the same skills, she was able to convince Mr. Sweet that her ankle required her to have the rest of the day off.

She sighed when she finally closed the door against the all seeing eyes of Mr. Sweet and Victor. She was so tired that-

"Hi."

Then and only then did Anna see the tall figure standing next to the door.

"GEEZ! EDISON MILLER!"

She smacked him on the arm again and again. "Ugh. STOP SCARING ME!"

He rose his hands in defense, and opened his mouth, just as an ominous knock echoed through the house.

Anna stared at Eddie, her mouth open in horror. "Get under the couch!" She ordered, frantically shoving him. It wasn't the best place to hide, but it would have to do. Eddie scrambled under, squeaking as the springs poked him.

"Shhh!" She shout-whispered over her shoulder as she started to open the door.

"Ben?"

"Hey!"

She pulled him inside. "What are you doing here?"

"School's closed down while they fix the air conditioner. I thought I'd stay at the hotel to be near the protest."

Anna raised her eyebrow. "Is that the only reason you stayed?"

"Of course to be near my friends."

She raised her other eyebrow.

"And to be near my amazing girlfriend." He stuttered, blushing and looking down at the floor.

"AWWWW!" Anna sighed. "You just won over a girl's heart Ben!" She invited him into the kitchen to get some lunch.

It was very romantic sitting across from Ben at the small table, eating pizza and cupcakes that Trudy sent over as a thank you. It made the bad things in life float into the background, as far away as the sky. It made the reasons why they loved each other apparent and in the now. The new fad. The entire train of thought.

You see, Anna and Ben didn't love each other just because they were both attractive. Or because of what was under that attractiveness. They loved each other because what their souls were made up of. What their entire being was and is. The true definition of a soul mate.

After lunch, Anna dragged Ben over to the couch with promises of his favorite movie, The Blind Side.

They settled onto the couch and watched a few minutes of the inspiring movie. Inspiring or not, however, Anna still found herself about to kiss her boyfriend. They leaned in, but just as their lips met, something thumped under the couch below them, bumping around, trying to get out.

"You are NOT going to make out with me underneath you!"

Ben leaped straight into the air, as Anna shrieked and then started laughing hysterically as she realized what it was.

Ben stood crouched in the middle of the room as Eddie slowly wormed his way out from under the couch. He stood, unsure of what was happening as Anna's laughing slowed down to awkward choking.

"Hey Ben!" Eddie waved. Ben looked about to faint. Then to Anna: "You left me under there for TWO HOURS!"

Anna started laughing again.

**While writing this, I obsessively stuffed myself with candy, extremely aware of the fact that I don't have a boyfriend. Yay. Anyway, review!**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey readers! Sadly, this is not a chapter. BUT I WILL BE POSTING A CHAPTER LATER TODAY. Okay. So as you know, in the beginnning of this story, I had a police interview. It said lives were lost and I AM sticking to that. But with your help, I need to figure out who. Im going to be creating a poll with the different charaters. So...GO VOTE! Along with that, I want to make sure people are reading this. So if you read the story please review with an "I do!" or something :) Okay well I will update later!**

** ~Abby**


	9. On Top of the World

_**I take it in but don't look down**_

_**'Cause I'm on top of the world, **_  
_**'ay**_  
_**I'm on top of the world, 'ay**_  
_**Waiting on this for a while now**_  
_**Paying **_  
_**my dues to the dirt**_  
_**I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**_  
_**Been holding it in for **_  
_**a while, 'ay**_  
_**Take you with me if I can**_  
_**Been dreaming of this since a **_  
_**child**_  
_**I'm on top of the world.**_

_**I've tried to cut these corners**_  
_**Try **_  
_**to take the easy way out**_  
_**I kept on falling short of something**_

_**I coulda **_  
_**gave up then but**_  
_**Then again I couldn't have 'cause**_  
_**I've traveled all this **_  
_**way for something**_

_**I take it in but don't look down**_

_**'Cause I'm on **_  
_**top of the world, 'ay**_  
_**I'm on top of the world, 'ay**_  
_**Waiting on this for a **_  
_**while now**_  
_**Paying my dues to the dirt**_  
_**I've been waiting to smile, **_  
_**'ay**_  
_**Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**_  
_**Take you with me if I can**_  
_**Been **_  
_**dreaming of this since a child**_  
_**I'm on top of the world.**_

_**Oooooooo... **_  
_**OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh[2x]**_

_**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**_  
_**I'm on **_  
_**top of the world, 'ay**_  
_**Waiting on this for a while now**_  
_**Paying my dues to **_  
_**the dirt**_  
_**I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**_  
_**Been holding it in for a while, **_  
_**'ay**_  
_**Take you with me if I can**_  
_**Been dreaming of this since a **_  
_**child**_

_**And I know it's hard when you're falling down**_  
_**And it's a long **_  
_**way up when you hit the ground**_  
_**Get up now, get up, get up now.**_

_**And I **_  
_**know it's hard when you're falling down**_  
_**And it's a long way up when you hit **_  
_**the ground**_  
_**Get up now, get up, get up now.**_

_**'Cause I'm on top of the **_  
_**world, 'ay**_  
_**I'm on top of the world, 'ay**_  
_**Waiting on this for a while **_  
_**now**_  
_**Paying my dues to the dirt**_  
_**I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**_  
_**Been **_  
_**holding it in for a while, 'ay**_  
_**Take you with me if I can**_  
_**Been dreaming of **_  
_**this since a child**_  
_**I'm on top of the world.**_  
**_On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons_**

* * *

That night, Anna and Ben lay cuddling and watching a movie in the gatehouse.

"You know you can change it if you want.", the brunette said to her boyfriend.

"Nah, I know you love Annie."

"Not as much as I love you. Wow, that came out cheesy..", Anna said, blushing slightly.

"I love you too.", Ben said,smile on his face. The two soon fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next day, Anna walked into the school wearing a green dress, a dark gray blazer cinched with a black belt, and strapped high heeled sandals. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun. As she was walking to the student lounge to teach drama, she bumped into Mr. Sweet and a blonde athletic look boy.

"Oh! Ms. Bliss! Would you mind taking Mr. Campbell here with you. He's been here before, but I want to make sure he doesn't get lost.", the old man explained.

"Sure thing!"

"Thank you!", he said walking off.

"Campbell? Like the doctor Rory Campbell?", Anna asked curiously.

"Yeah Ms.- um- Bliss, he's my dad."

"Trust me, call me Anna. Didn't you use to live in Anubis house?"

"Yep."

"Okay I definitely have some explaining to do..."

* * *

"Okay class, I like to introduce you to the new student...…MICK CAMPBELL!", Anna announced as she and Mick walked into the lounge. An load of shouts,hugs, and explaining later, the class started.

"Anna why can't we just nap or something! You aren't even a teacher, rebellion aside.", Jerome argued.

"Jerome, come on! Trust me! This drama class will rock! Okay everyone, Joy and Willow up on stage."

* * *

After learning how to do the cup song, with Joy, Willow, and Anna instructing, the class was put in groups to make mash ups to it. After that they had a mini meeting with Sibuna and Ben over FaceTime to explain the rebellion to Mick.

The idea for the protest was simple. There was going to be a talent show. The Anubis house residents would be on about halfway through, and would  
start to sing Revolting Children from Matilda the Musical. Then, Ben would come in, pull the fire alarm, and set off the sprinklers. Sibuna would be inside the building to make sure the adults would get back in after the students shut and lock the doors. Anna would go out onto the roof, demanding what they all wanted, Sibuna back, and that they wouldn't come out until they got it. The teachers would hopefully give in, but if they didn't, then they would have everything they need stored in the school with them. Clothes, electronics, food, ect! If they ever ran out of food, Trudy would sneak it to them through the secret passage in the tunnels **(Okay pretend that the tunnel that leads to the Frobisher Library leads to Sweetie's office).**

"Is the plan clear to everyone?", Anna asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright then! Class dismissed!"

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! Remember to review and vote on the poll!**


	10. Dedicated to Cory

~This chapter is dedicated to a special New Direction~

Anna walked into her classroom, still crying. Her favorite actor, Cory Monteith, had passed away last night. Anna was in love with the show Glee and waking up to this news broke her. At least Ben was there to comfort her. She placed her folders on her desk, she looked up and saw Joy, Natalie, and some other girls in the class holding back tears.

"I'm sorry in advance if I start crying more than I am at some point today. Someone who I loved on a TV show-"

"CORYYYYY.", Joy screamed, crying onto the nearest person's shoulder, which happened to be Jerome.

"YEP.", Anna said, starting to bawl again. Sniffling, she sucked it up. "But you know what? He didn't die. He took the midnight train going anywhere.", she said, causing the people crying to laugh.

"Okay who wants help my set up a talent show nobody will EVER forget!"

"Sure thing Mr. Schue!", Natalie jokes.

R.I.P. CORY MONTEITH. The new chapter will be up soon.


	11. Flaunt

**Hey everyone! Abby here! I'm finally writing! Sorry about not updating but I was- WHAT JUST HAPPENED. I THINK MY POWER JUST WENT OUT. WOW. OH AND WHO HAS IMAGINE DRAGONS TICKETS FOR TOMORROW? THIS GIRL!**

* * *

**_WARNING- Contains gross fake flirting_**

* * *

_Don't you, don't you wanna wanna _  
_Don't you, don't you _  
_wanna wanna _  
_Don't you, don't you wanna see me flaunt what I _  
_got?_

_Don't you, don't you wanna wanna _  
_Don't you, don't you wanna _  
_wanna _  
_Don't you, don't you wanna see me flaunt what I got?_

_Baby, come _  
_a little closer _  
_Come and get to know me _  
_And what I got?_

_Baby, _  
_won't you come and see me? _  
_Won't you come and be with me? _  
_See what I _  
_got_

_'Cause what I got is what you need _  
_What I got is what you need _

_What I got is what you need _  
_It's what you need _  
_It's what you need, _  
_so_

_Don't you, don't you wanna wanna _  
_Don't you, don't you wanna wanna _

_Don't you, don't you wanna see me flaunt what I got?_

_Don't you, don't _  
_you wanna wanna _  
_Don't you, don't you wanna wanna _  
_Don't you, don't you _  
_wanna see me flaunt what I got?_

_Flaunt by Girls Love Shoes_

* * *

That day after class, Sibuna was in Anna's classroom. "NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT. NEGATIVE. NEGATORY. NO VA A PASAR** (google translate said it means it will not happen).** I WILL NOT I REPEAT NOT SEDUCE YOUR FATHER INTOJOINING OUR SIDE EDISON."

Eddie winced and turned the color of Anna's chalk board.

"Alright." He said, looking pained. "When you put it that way." He turned toward the rest of his friends, pushing to get out.

"I'm going to hurl. You guys convince her." Fabian nodded sympathetically while Patricia stepped up to bat.

Anna took a step back feeling the back of her desk against her back. Something about the look in Patricia's eyes made her scared. The redhead stared deeply into Anna's eyes, the most serious of serious expressions on her face. Anna gulped and tried to edge away.

Slowly Patricia brought something out from behind her back. Dang it. The only two things Anna had remembered to avoid around Patricia were liquids (particularly milk) and letting her hide things behind her back. She forgets one of these things and BAM she's staring at a bottle of chocolate syrup.

Anna looked down with horror at her new, and expensive WHITE dress.

"NO!" Patricia squeezed the air out of the bottle threateningly. Anna sighed. She really had no choice.

"FINE!" Her friends smiled and started heading for the door. "_Dang_.", Anna thought. "_I should have just became a cheerleader."_

Once out the hallway, Anna realized that Eddie wasn't with them. "Eddie?"

He pushed through them frantically, hand over his mouth. Jerome rounded the corner at the same moment and immediately smirked

"Now, now Miller, what's with all the..." Jerome stopped and took in Anna sickened look, Patricia's glances at Mr. Sweets office door, giving an all clear look and Eddie running to the bathroom.

"RUN EDDIE! RUN!"

* * *

"_Oh god here it goes. Why did BEN have agree with this too!",_ Anna thinks as she knocks on Eric Sweet's office door.

"Enter!", she hear the older man say.

Entering the office wearing a slightly revealing shirt she says "Hello Eric." **(CASUALLY PUKING; Viv and I have been having nightmares writing this) **

"Oh um wha- what are you doing here?", the headmaster says, clearly 's too distracted to answer him, busy thinking about how Ben looks the same way when she goes all out for a date.

That's it. Anna can't do this. She stares furiously at the ground. C'mon Ans. All you gotta do is get through this.

She looks back up. "Eric, I-I." He's smiling so sweetly and he looks so much like Eddie in that moment, that she can't possibly do this. Not to him. Not to Eddie. Not to Ben.

"I need to ask you something." She's not Mrs. Bliss and he's not Eric. She's Anna and he's the headmaster of the school that kicked out the best friends she's ever had.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you cou-", Anna was cut off by Victor rushing in.

"Eric, Annabelle, I just heard two female students talking about a so called 'Rebellion' of sorts."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! BIG THANK YOU TO MY WWW (writing wing women; nice name Viv) Ajluv aka Viv for helping me write THAT GAH IM GOING TO **  
**HAVE NIGHTMARES SO IM SORRY IF I SCARED YOU.**


	12. Author's Note Two

**Hey ya'll! Abby here! This is not an update, but I just wanted to say got a FictionPress! I'll be writing a story featuring myself, Viv , my friend Abi, and my friend Manda! So go check that out! The new chapter (of this story) will be out soon, so stay tuned! Bye.**

**My FP: A Day at the Beach**

**Viv's: Swirling Feathers**


	13. The State of Dreaming Pt One

**Hey y'all! Abby AND Viv here! We are currently texting each other parts of this story :) Well I had nightmares last night, how about you Viv? (She texts) YES AND IT WAS HORRIBLE. Well from now on some chapters are going to be written by both of us because it helps them get done sooner. Oh and VIV IS VERY HAPPY BECAUSE IM RECORDING RADIOACTIVE FOR HER WHEN IMAGINE DRAGONS COME ON. OH YEAH IM AT THE CONCERT (before you ask they don't go on till 9:30)**

***That was written a bit ago***

* * *

_Millions of girls float on their one quote_  
_Living on their last hope, on their last hope_  
_I live my life inside a dream_  
_Only waking when I sleep_  
_I would sell my sorry soul, if I could have it all_

_My life is a play, is a play, is a play_  
_My life is a play, is a play, is a play_  
_Yeah I've been living in the state of dreaming_  
_living in a make-believe land_  
_living in the state of dreaming, of dreaming, of dreaming_

_All I really want is to be wonderful_  
_People in this town they, they can be so cruel_  
_I live my life inside a dream,_  
_only waking when I sleep_  
_If I could sell my sorry soul, I would have it all_

_My life is a play, is a play, is a play_  
_My life is a play, is a play, is a play_  
_Yeah I've been living in the state of dreaming_  
_living in a make-believe land_  
_living in the state of dreaming, of dreaming, of dreaming_

_If only you knew my dear,_  
_How I live my life in fear_  
_If only you knew my dear,_  
_How I know my time is near_

_Yeah I've been living in the state of dreaming_  
_living in a make-believe land_  
_living in the state of dreaming, of dreaming, of dreaming_  
_living in the state of dreaming_  
_living in a make-believe land_  
_living in the state of dreaming, of dreaming, of dreaming_  
_My life is a play, is a play, is a play_

**The State of Dreaming~Marina and the Diamonds **

* * *

Anna stared in shock, barely keeping her cover as Victor turned and dragged in two very familiar students.

Natalie was shy and trying to hide behind Victor, however Nicole was defiant and immediately stood up for herself.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" She protested, struggling against Victor's grip.

Mr. Sweet had completely composed himself and Anna could tell by his stern look that there would be no convincing today. She gritted her teeth and shoots the girls a death glare.

"Victor surely these girls can't mean any harm!" Anna says. "By a rebellion it must be something small, like ditching their uniforms one day. Isn't that right girls?" Nicole and Natalie nod their heads.

"Yeah! Umm we were planning on putting feathers in our hair one day, but umm you caught us!", Natalie states.

"Girls you know very well that you must stick to uniform. Meaning no feathers in your hair, no flip flops, and nothing revealing. Very well, now that that's sorted out Miss. Bliss, would you mind taking these young ladies to your classroom for detention. I would, but myself and victor are going to a meeting with the school board."

"Sure thing." Anna replies dully. She and Ben were going to dinner and then have a Doctor Who marathon with Patricia and Eddie! Dragging the girls to her classroom, she shut the door.

"Okay you two sit here and shut up for a minute I have to cancel my plans for a double date with Ben, Patricia, and Eddie. "

"No!" Natalie and Nicole shout, being hardcore Peddie and Banna shippers. "Go on the date! We know we weren't suppose to talk about the rebellion, but we were talking about how we had to go get the blueprints of the school that Fabian wanted to see! We can go get those while you go on your date!" Natalie explains.

Anna gives the girls a look, but agrees. She had started to walk back to the gatehouse when someone walks up to her.

"Oh hello. You must be the new teacher who took my place. I'm Harriet Denby." The lady says to Anna.

"Oh dear lord help us now." Anna thinks to herself. "Eddie said her real name was like Charlotte or something."

"Hi I'm Anna.", she says, trying to keep it short.

"Look Miss Bliss, is it? I'm not sure what Mr. Sweet told you about me, but the reason I quit this job was because those five bloody students ruined my chance of fame and fortune (is that the real reason or am I thinking of Vera?). I will be doing everything I can to get revenge. I also know about your little Rebellion. If you think you can get away with this you're wrong. Dead wrong." Denby says pulling out a pistol. And fired.

"Miss. Bliss? Miss. Bliss? Are you okay?"  
Anna snapped out of her vision in a flash. Telling Denby that she needed to go lay down after a long day of work. Anna knows that her visions aren't ever wrong. (Like the things said in them are true, but may happen at different times).  
"Dad why can't you help me! I'm trying to help the people that made sure Aunt Ammut didn't rise about Osiris and take over the world." Anna thinks to herself.

* * *

** Yeah, that's her connection to Anubis house, she Anubis's daughter. I'm not going into detail about this because I'm going to be explaining it in a new story that's a semi prequel; coming soon**


	14. Prequel News

**Hey everyone just wanted to let all of you know that the prequel to this story is up! The first chapter will be up soon. Also I'm waiting on Viv *cough cough* to send me the second half of the previous chapter so that's why it's in two parts. DON'T WORRY ITS NOT OVER.**


End file.
